1. Field of the Invention
A shift lever for shifting a transmission in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, shifter levers have a knob on the top end for manual grasping in shifting the transmission of the vehicle. In some instances, the end of the lever is knurled and the knob is separately made of organic polymeric or plastic material and forced onto the knurled portion in a friction fit. Alternatively, the knob may be molded directly on the lever. However, in many instances, it is desirable to place the knob on the lever late in the vehicle assembly process and to select the knob from a variety of knob designs. This has been accomplished by machining a metal part and placing it on the top end of the lever, the part being machined in a special configuration to receive a knob.